Maintenance of healthy lungs is important, especially for those exposed to air pollution. Clearance of foreign particles from the lungs is an important bodily defense. The clearance process is ongoing for maintaining ventilation and respiration in the lungs during normal health, or returning the lungs to health during times of sickness. The bodily processes that clear inhaled foreign matter from the airway passages often use mucus as part of the clearance mechanism. The body responds to inflammation and infections by creating more mucosal secretions. Mucus forms a good bodily defense since it traps foreign particles and is moved out of the body by movement of cilia, and other kinetic mechanisms. At a certain point, contaminated mucus, or sputum, is often cleared by coughing. Expectorants and mucolytic agents are example medications intended to promote the clearance of mucus from the lungs. There are various ingestible and inhalable agents that can each individually improve a single parameter of lung health. But none of the individual agents can initiate and maintain an entire mucokinetic pathway, from start to finish.